Kimia Giuseppe
Kimia was born by her mother, and an unknown father. She wasn't introduced to her family until she was 14, her mother hadn't gotten along with her sister, and choose not to have relations with her family because she hated how they acted around her. Once her mother ran away with her boyfriend they got a house and jobs and soon after had Kimia. Kimia was a rebellious child who was mean to others because she was afraid to let people get close to her. The one girl she let get close to her..died..was murdered by a man in which unlocking her ability's. She projected a energy blast as it went into his body and killed him from the inside out, she's the only one in her family with photonic energy. As she was practicing her ability's one day as Ms.Marvel had a mission near her home and saw her using the same exact powers she had, it is unknwon only Kimia knows this, her father was kree and he had a relationship and he took Carols blood by breaking into the lab center taking samples of her blood and injecting it into Kimia. Remeeting my family..? He told Kimia what had happened to his parents and Kimia was devastated. So, Carter told Kimia he was searching for more Giuseppe's and that his younger sister, Morgan, was in New Orleans to stay safe. He asked Kimia if she would stay with Morgan and she had agreed, wanting to meet more of her family. After so, Carter left them going on his journey. Photonic Energy Manioulation: She can control Photonic energy which gives her more powers. * S'uperhuman Stamina:' Kimia musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Kimia is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. Superhuman Agility: Kimia's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Kimia is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. Energy Form: She can absorb all energy hitting her nd around her, and it makes her take on a form, this form enhances her already enhanced powers, body, and ect. Enhanced awareness: She has such a high sense of awareness that she is immune to both mind control and reality alterations. ' Self-Fate control:' She has control over which fate she has in her life and what happens in her in that fate, meaning people who control it, or people that can see what happens to peoples fate, she can control her own fate being immune to that. What is she mixed with. Ect. Her kree fathers body was black, she has Black peurto rican from her father. Her mother is white.